Make Laroy Bay Great Again
'Make Laroy Bay Great Again '''is a case featured in Criminal Case Laroy Bay.It takes place in Goyote Beirge and it's 48th case of the game and also last one to take place in Goyote Beirge. Plot Team was planning to go on airport to destroy dangerous plant that causes people to go broken,but they got a call from Mayor Martha Price.She said that she found a body in her office.Team went there and saw young detective Sandy Corey shot between the eyes. Megan Alan said that she died instantly,but she couldn't find any clues,except that she found cherry liquor chocolate on bullet when the killer put it into a gun,which means that the killer eats cherry liquor chocolate. Later on,team found a police gun and they sent it to Courtney Melody who claimed that the gun matches with a bullet that was used to shot Sandy.Shockingly,every police gun has a ID Number that matches a gun with his owner and this gun matched with Chief David Kuzmanov,making him a serious suspects.Chief claimed that he accidently forgot his gun while having a meeting with Mayor Price. Near the end of investigation,Taylor Long showed team a video of Marcus hitting her 2 years ago.Marcus apologized to team for lying to them and claimed that he was young so he ran away from station. Shockingly,the killer was revealed to be Mayor Martha Price.Martha tried to deny her involovment in crime,but she then confessed with evil laughter.She confirmed that she was a ''Big Lord whole time and also real leader of Gillenati.Team couldn't belive that a woman who was loved by everyone was exposed to be evil criminal mastermind,but Martha just mocked them that they are stupid.Martha found Gillenati a long time ago,but only as a unharmful organization.After revealing her true plans,a lot of members refused to cooperate so some members got killed.After only true members left remaining,Martha explained that after winning elections,she will drasticly change complete view of Laroy Bay and make Gillenati's plans about brainwashing come reality.As for Sandy,Martha claimed that she was too much curious so Martha worried that she might uncover her,so she shot her and tried to blame murder on Chief Kuzmanov.Judge Eva Rose sentenced her to life in jail without any chance for parole. In AI,Adrian Fishman came to station saying that team should come on Shane Garcia's first speech because he became new mayor of Laroy Bay.To team's shock,Shane revealed that one of his main plans is to bring back organization The Venom,but only to use their powers for good,meaning that their real leader Ognen Radionov will remain in prison for murdering Meera Kat.Team found this action really fishy,so they wanted to make sure about this.Shane claimed that they will get completly new leader and that they will took care of a dangerous plant that Twan Montoya mentioned.Adrian came to station yelling at police because he was afraid of what new The Venom might do,but team promised him that they will make sure nothing bad happends.Adrian was furious and said that he will shut them down himself and he run away... Later,Megan was worried because Marcus didn't show up after Taylor exposed him hitting her when they were younger.Team found Marcus in nearby park,where he broke up with Megan because he didn't want her to find this out.He also (crying) gave them his badge and officialy resigning from his childhood dream job because he doesn't want them to feel uncomfortable because of his bad past.Megan broke in tears and hugged Marcus one last time before he went home.This moment was broken by chief,saying that one of The Venom's scientists was spotted taking dangerous plant with him near lakeside... mmary Victim: * Sandy Corey (found shot between the eyes in mayor's office) Murder Weapon: * Police Gun Killer: * Martha Price Suspects Crime Scenes Mayor's Office-Desk Laroy Bay Park-Fountain Golf Course-Broken Car Killer's Profile * The killer eats cherry liquor chocolates. * The killer plays piano. * The killer takes sleeping pills. * The killer wears I VOTED badge. * The killer is over 35.